A lay-out plan publication of the company Pfaff for a pocket-attaching sewing machine of the class 3518 (date of publication : March 1986) describes a transport device which is arranged movably in a guide running along the front of said sewing unit. The transport device serves for the transport of a work piece comprising a piece of cloth and a cut pocket to be sewn on from a folder to a feeding advancing means of the sewing unit.
In order to simplify the positioning with patterned cloth, the sewing unit can be equipped with a positioning table, which can be fed from the front side of the sewing unit. The work piece is transferred by the positioning table to the folder and taken over by it.
During the taking-over of the work piece the cut pocket may be moved relative to the piece of cloth underneath and is then no longer aligned accurately relative to its pattern.